1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a cosmetic composition that can be used to remineralise human skin and to counteract the effects of ageing on the latter.
2. Related Art of the Invention
The use of mineral waters for cosmetic purposes is known. In EP 699432 B1, a cosmetic composition is claimed which contains at least one active agent having an irritant effect, such as salicylic acid, α-hydroxy acids, retinoids or benzoyl peroxide, and at least one soothing agent selected from among thermal waters or mineral waters having a mineral content of at least 700 mg/l and a total concentration of carbonate and hydrogen carbonate of at least 360 mg/l.
In addition, EP 1170002 describes a method for reducing the loss of skin elasticity, which includes the use of mineral water containing at least 200 mg/l minerals, thereof 30-150 mg/l Ca and 10-50 mg/l Mg.